tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Venturas
Matt Venturas is the former Blue Cyber Ranger, now technical advisor to the team, and twin brother of Wendy, as well as the Purple Techno Ranger. Biography One of the Venturas's great-grandparents was converted into a Hybrid by Venjix, and the twins inherited a refined nanite structure that activated at an early age. It provided them with incredible intelligence first, then enhanced strength, endurance and healing. At age ten, Matt and Wendy were thrown out of the William Cranston Institute for an explosive Terrarium Incident. General Sauder picked them up, and the pair joined what later became Cyber V, where they met Anya Maize. Matt was the one who got through her defenses, and the trio eventually developed a sibling-like bond. They grew up believing they would be Cyber Rangers together, although General Sauder wantedthe twins to stay on base and build tech. Their parents, Alex and Savannah, died in what the Twins were told was a car crash in 2118, and Sauder adopted them. In 2125, the now-grown twins helped test several new recruits for the remaining Ranger positions, also demonstrating the Blue and Pink Cyber V suits. Matt developed an instant mutual dislike of Jake Taylor, but still entrusted him and Cindy with the Cyber Ops after they failed to activate during Emeralde and Thrak's attack. He and his sister battled Emeralde, but lost badly. Due to the Venturases' severe injuries, Jake and Cindy became the new Blue and Pink Rangers. Blue No More Matt took the news hard, but still wanted to help in any way he could. He began training Jeremy with flight simulations, and soon brought out the Razor Bat. He remotely piloted it for most of the first battle, even after the inexperienced Jeremy entered the cockpit. Both of the twins focused on building up the Rangers' arsenal, often overworking themselves to get new weapons out in time. Frequently, there wasn't even time for testing, but the weapons held up when it mattered most. Matt handled much of the over-the-radio instructions to help the team in combat. Although Matt knew that he and Wendy were being shafted by not going with the team to meet the president, he wasn't openly resentful, being used to obeying orders. The two of them decided to tell the Rangers their secret when they returned, but were beaten to the punch by the paranoid President Winters. When Assassin crashed the identity-revealing press conference, it was Matt's idea to bring the CV Transport, loaded with the Combat Zords, to help. Miraculously, no one was killed when they drove through the streets of New York City to get to the UN building, or when they transformed the CV Transport into the Hyper Rush Megazord. After Assassin fell, Jake and Cindy intercepted the twins, and gave them their Cyber Ops. The two got their revenge on Emeralde, but instead of reinstating them, President Winters ordered them out of the suits, threatening to have them shot. She promptly exposed their Hybrid nature on live television, and the rest of the world took the news very badly. Now there was no chance of the Venturases getting their morphers back. Matt did his best to fight on, working endlessly to keep his mind off his broken dream. He and Anya both noticed that President Winters seemed more than naturally afraid of them; paranoid, in fact. On Cruger's suggestion, Matt decided to stay on base where Kalask couldn't attack him for his nanites. He'd already arranged for Walter to follow Jake and Wendy on their date, which helped, but didn't prevent Kalask's generals stealing about a third of Wendy's nanites. Afterwards, Wendy revealed that she'd gotten a secret message from Doctor K. Although Matt was unsure, they dusted off an old project of theirs. On his suggestion, they moved it to a secret bunker, and worked on it when they had the chance. The arrival of the Master of Weapons meant three straight days of designing new weapons for each Ranger, but Matt held out (Wendy, still recovering from the nanite drain, pushed herself a little farther than she could manage). Operation T When Alexander Jenkins, head of NTTV (and its smear campaign against the Hybrids) appeared, Matt had to hold Wendy back from punching the man through a wall. The newly-arrived Private Mai Pei managed to calm her down by asking if a Ranger would behave this way. Introducing himself less formally, Matt took her on a tour of the base. When Kalask's forces attacked the base again, the twins tested their new prototype weapons to protect Jenkins, Mai and another man named Lt. Conner, though only Jenkins managed to glimpse the weapons. They lasted three seconds before burning out. Afterwards, he and Mai met on the rooftop, where they embraced and kissed. Matt and Mai were soon found out by the rest of the Rangers, who were doubtful that the relationship could work. Later, the two were found by Lt. Conner, who'd been assigned as Matt's bodyguard while Kalask was after his nanites. Mai refused to leave Matt when he was sent into high security. The next thing Matt knew, he and Mai were waking up in a bunker, trapped in a forcefield with Tem-Tar. Matt incorrectly guessed that Conner was behind it. To his alarm, Mai collapsed in pain, and soon Infiltrator slipped out of her body, revealing that Mai had been her unknowing (and dead) host. Tem-Tar made Matt an offer: let them his nanites, and Infiltrator would inject Mai with enough DNA to sustain her for what would have been her natural life. Despite Mai's protests, Matt accepted, and was badly drained before the Rangers arrived. Naturally, Tem-Tar broke his promise, and despite Matt's efforts, Mai died again. During the funeral, Matt swore revenge on Kalask, telling Wendy it was time to work on "Operation T." Even with his depression, the secret project excited him, though he remained logical and clear-headed after its success, moving right on to the next weapon. In order to do that, he and his sister got help from Alpha 5, who also gave input towards Operation T and its secrecy. Matt was against revealing it, not wanting to get his friends in trouble if it backfired. When Victor, no last name given, arrived to inspect the base on behalf of President Winters, he immediately insulted the pair, saying they'd lost their powers because of an amateurish mistake. Matt managed to get Wendy out of the room before anyone got hurt, and the siblings reminisced over how things had been meant to go before Anya interrupted. On her suggestion, they went to Horizon to try and relax, but were attacked by WarMace, Tem-Tar and a few Dreads. Once the weaker foes were defeated, Matt doused the electricity-generating monster with water from a fire hydrant. Combined with the burst of power Wendy had just given him, this was enough to all but destroy the monster. Operation T came into play again in the Zord battle, and though all the Rangers saw something, the twins denied having noticed anything odd. Later, another fight led the team to deduce that two new Rangers, Grey and Purple, were behind their recent streak of unusual luck. When asked, Matt and Wendy pointed to their audio communications with the team during the newcomers' fight. Matt soon received an anonymous, encrypted email, which he discovered was from Dr. Manx, telling them to retrieve "answers" from General Sauder's safe. Although the Twins were reluctant to betray their father figure's trust, Wendy followed the instructions while Matt monitored the Rangers' fight. As they were defeated by Tigress, the pair decided to finally show Operation T to the world. The Techno Rangers finally revealed themselves in combat with Tigress, sending her back to Kalask with severe injuries, but both of the Twins denied being them--and they had security footage to prove it. The Cyber Rangers were eventually convinced, though General Sauder was more suspicious. In a conversation with Jeremy, Matt finally revealed that he still envied them for having the powers he'd lost. Jeremy reached out to him in much the same way he'd done for Anya years ago, suggesting that he could start hanging out with them during off hours and try to become friends. After the second Techno-versus-Tigress battle (ending again in a Ranger victory), Matt and Wendy returned to their lab, where the Techno Rangers waited for them, and decided to begin phase two of their plan. Both in public and alone with Wendy, Matt began to behave strangely, going from guilt over their deception to satisfaction, even glee. He and his sister struggled to repair the Combat Zords, and in the stress, Jake and Walter confronted him. Flatly telling Walter Anya wasn't ready for a relationship and Jake that his (apparently) purely physical interest in Wendy would never win her over, Matt left. Somehow, although he'd taken several drinks, his coffee was untouched. According to plan, the two Techno Rangers "revealed" themselves to the rest of the team as robotic survivors of one of Kalask's earlier conquests, Mekanos. After the battle, Matt and Wendy returned to their secret lab, where two comatose duplicates awaited with the robots. According to Matt, though, the pair would not be needed for much longer. The Twins announced to the team that if (when) the Techno Rangers returned, they would be able to combine with the almost-repaired Combat Zords, and left to finish that work. After the battle, they returned to their secret lab, wondering whether or not to come clean, and were confronted by Anya. In exchange for their explanation, she revealed their parents' true fate: they had been killed by Tigress, in an attempt to assassinate Anya. She blamed herself, but Matt and Wendy forgave her. Matt was ready to reveal their secret, both before and after the battle with Duplicator, but stopped when he realized Wendy had gone to confront Sauder. On the way, Matt finally took out Kalask's Nanite Spy, which he and Wendy had detected weeks before thanks to their own nanites, but been unable to get to. Reaching Sauder's office, Matt attempted to explain what they'd learned, particularly the fact that Sauder (or Alphabet Soup) used the black box to contact Kalask and arrange Emeralde and Thrak's original attack. When Wendy stormed out, Matt followed her and tried to talk sense into her: they were treading thin ice as it was--actually, their secret was as good as out at this point. As Wendy reluctantly agreed, a device in Matt's pocket went off. Revelations As the Techno Rangers, the Twins went to fight Kurse, only to take a beating via holographic voodoo dolls. Cyber V arrived to take the monster on, and Cindy tried to help the pair, but they teleported away. After the fight, the Rangers confronted the robotic duplicates in the secret lab, only to realize what they were, and the Twins finally explained. They'd been fighting as the Techno Rangers, using the duplicates for civilian life, not telling the team so they wouldn't have to lie to their superiors--or give them away. Before anyone could decide what to do with this revelation, Tem-Tar revived Kurse, sending the group back to fight. Cruger promptly appeared, startling the Twins, and asked why they'd wanted to become Rangers in the first place. Matt called it a romantic fantasy, wanting to play the hero especially after Mai's death. Cruger brought up the ways the Twins had been trying to get attention since childhood, and left them with the thought that people who became Rangers for the wrong reasons fell and fell hard. After the Zord battle ended, Matt and Wendy decided to quit, and exited their secret lab, deactivating everything Techno. In fact, the two had decided to leave Cyber V entirely. Jake confronted Matt in his quarters, eventually provoking him into a fight. As the two recovered, Jake pointed to a few good reasons Matt had for fighting (Anya and Mai), and told him to keep fighting for them. When the Level 10 alarm sounded, the Twins simultaneously decided to take up their Techno Ops again, although they were worried that they wouldn't be able to turn everything back on quickly enough. On the way back to the lab, Winters' Commandroids intercepted them and tried to kill them. The Twins fought back, soon joined by Conner. Revealing his SPD connection, Conner sent them on ahead. They found that Manx had already been in their lab, reactivating everything and even finishing a project they'd been working on. Taking their morphers, the Twins went to the park, joining the team just in time to save them from Kalask. They morphed in front of everyone and attacked. Together, the seven Rangers managed to force Kalask into a retreat, deciding that they couldn't kill him with Thrak and other, less scrupulous villains ready to take his place. Like Anya, Matt was pained by the delay in vengeance, in his case for Mai. Returning to the Rec Room, the Twins outlined their full deception, and the means of tapping into the Morphing Grid Doctor K had revealed to Wendy. In public, Sauder put them back on active duty. During the girls' night out, the other guys suggested Matt move past Mai, but he was against it: with Alphabet Soup after him, now wasn't a good time, plus he wanted a long break after what had happened last time. When the male Rangers ended up fighting some Dreads, Matt successfully used an untested Techno Firestorm attack on them, before joining the female Rangers at the zoo to take on Hellion. In the battle with Youthinizer, Matt was as surprised as Wendy when Sauder and Cruger ordered them to stay on base. They needed to come up with a cure for Youthinizer's youth ray, which they did, just in the nick of time as usual. He needed less explaining than his sister to see how much they were needed on base. Matt's own struggles helped him form a special bond with Anya, helping talk her down when she tried to prevent the team from destroying Spirit Drinker. To his bewilderment, he recognized several versions of Mai's soul be freed when the monster did bite the dust. Along with Wendy, Matt was put under mind control by Mindscape using recreated Zedd Waves, but their teammates were able to stop and cure them. Futuro's prediction that Matt would be unexpectedly reunited with Mai didn't seem to distract him like the others; if anything, he attacked more fiercely--although with ineffective results thanks to the monster's precognition. Although Wendy was the one to promise Kotoha that they'd get her father (kidnapped by Alphabet Soup for his semi-active nanites) back, Matt joined in, giving her a Cyber V badge and calling her a Ranger-in-training, "assigning" her to take care of her mom. Going to Cruger, Matt logically pointed out that they were needed on the battlefield, and insisted on taking part in the rescue of Kotoha's father. Helping pilot the new Techno Flyer, Matt broke into Winters' secret base security systems so he, Wendy and Cruger could sneak inside. In the inevitable battle, he got Kotoha's father out and returned with the Techno Flyer just in the nick of time. Matt, spending the most time with his sister, noticed her growing phobia of the Z-Waves, and tried to keep her mind off it, creating the Pegasus Summoner and Pegasuszord with her. Unfortunately, her fear grew to the point where a simulated Winters traumatized her. The group went into Horizon, where they all revealed how obvious Wendy and Jake's relationship had been, only to be interrupted by Masstruction and a squad of Commandroids. Before the Techno Rangers could morph, the mercenary hit them both with an orange goop that rapidly hardened into shackles over their morphers, along with digital timers that started counting down immediately. Back at base, Dr. Manx discovered that every time the timers hit zero, the shackles doubled in weight and density. Eventually, they'd break through the Earth's crust or rip the Twins' arms off. Matt suggested they move outside, where they wouldn't risk damaging the base, and they were. However, the energy from the shackles started weakening the ground, forming a fault beneath the two. Matt handed his Techno Grapple (and control of the Techno Roverzord) over to Manx and Cruger to join the fight, and Wendy followed suit. He tried to encourage his sister, but thanks to the bombshell that her phobia had cost her Techno Grey, Wendy wouldn't listen. The fault split open, sending the two plummeting into the earth. Fortunately, the Rangers defeated Masstruction, and the shackles shattered. Matt managed to grab the wall and his sister. She told him to let her go, but he finally snapped and yelled at her to shut up. He'd been through everything she had, but he wasn't letting Kalask or Winters win--and neither should she. Jeremy, using the Pegasus Summoner, arrived and grabbed Matt, but Wendy wouldn't go with him. She insisted that she could get out herself, and Jeremy let her, taking Matt to the surface. By sunset, Matt had gotten treated and returned to the fissure, a few minutes before Wendy finally emerged. Horizon War Matt recovered from his injuries just in time for Tornado's second attack, which Cyber V initially mistook for Alphabet Soup. Once the mistake had been realized, the Twins went to help, taking the battle up to Zord mode. However, Tornado defeated them, trapping them in a vortex. Matt had the idea to rocket out with the Techno Thrust, reluctantly leaving the team behind and beginning a terminal power drain. The siblings blacked out as they landed, weakened to human strength by Kyubi's magic. Their morphers at 10% and dropping fast, they started to retreat to Fort Myers, but a Commandroid attack slowed them down. Thankfully, a squad of Dreads engaged the robots, but Wendy realized just how close they were to the museum--and Alpha. Running to the museum, the pair found Alpha, trying to repair his teleportation circuits. Matt confirmed that he'd been disconnected to the Morphing Grid for too long; maintenance would take time they didn't have. Aware that they had a better chance of surviving than Alpha, Matt and Wendy teleported Alpha away with their Techno Ops. As morpher failure and capture became imminent, Wendy came up with a plan. Matt didn't like it, but they ran out of options. Although they fought back, the Commandroids quickly captured them, bringing them to Winters. After some gloating, she blasted them both with Z-Waves. Under her control, the Twins fought their teammates. Matt informed Winters that the Rangers' numbers were helping them win, and she gave back their now-recharged morphers. However, morphing activated the psi shields Kat Manx had installed in their helmets, freeing them from the Z-Waves so they could destroy the Z-Wave Generator as Wendy had planned. Unfortunately, Winters had a backup plan of her own. She had Agent Q shoot both of the Twins with an EMP rifle, which fried a fatal amount of their nanites. Matt's last words were that he thought they might have overstepped their limits. He died in Anya's arms, fulfilling Futuro's prophecy for Wendy. As the Cyber Rangers took on Winters, Kalask used the nanites he'd stolen from the Twins to revive them. Although they were still weak, they insisted on joining the fight. Matt even joked that the others looked like they'd seen a couple of ghosts. He didn't think it was possible to combine the Kyubizord, but Wendy found a way. When Jake proposed to Wendy after the fight, and they decided to get married right away, Matt decided they were nuts. On the way to the source of some recent multiverse-wide quakes, Matt slipped Jane Mitchell a disk with all of their data on Kalask, so her universe could act as an emergency line of defense in case Cyber V failed. Matt finally got his turn with the Pegasus Summoner when Winters reared her head again and singled Wendy out. He managed to free his sister, but only wounded Winters (now Venja), prompting her to grow giant-sized. When the Rangers had to face Terror Toad without Wendy, Matt demonstrated that he'd picked up some Ranger trivia from her, explaining the monster's abilities and weaknesses. However, Venja's upgrades took him by surprise, and Terror Toad ate him. Once Wendy, Anya and Takuya had freed him, Matt helped pull Wendy out of Terror Toad's mouth, and then take the monster down. After the battle, Matt offered to carry the battered Wendy back to base, but Jake insisted. At Wendy's comment that Takuya was almost like another brother, Matt told her she couldn't "go around 'adopting' refugees from other realities like they're kittens!" He pulled on her ear in spite of (or because of) her loud protests on the way back to base. For Mai Takuya found Matt on the roof, thinking about Mai, and the two talked about their lost love(s). Summoned to a quarry, the team faced off against Bounty. When the monster revealed that he'd been the one to kill Takuya's team, Matt tried to stop him from listening to the goading, with no success. Takuya followed Bounty through a warp portal, and in spite of his better judgement, Matt followed. The two found themselves in Kalask's Dimensional Limbo, aboard the Shadow Claw. Although Takuya wanted to storm the castle, Matt insisted that a suicidal attack wouldn't stop Kalask and get the revenge Takuya wanted. With no other choice, he agreed to sneak into the castle to find the portal controls and get home. They stole Commandroid armor to camouflage, but once inside, Takuya recognized a heartbeat and ran off again. To their amazement, the two discovered an alternate version of Mai in a cell. As they freed her, she regained consciousness, "recognized" Matt and kissed him. He realized this was the fulfillment of Futuro's prophecy. Naturally, Dreads intercepted them on the way out, and eventually Kalask himself. Matt told Takuya to get Mai out of there as he held the warlord off, and reluctantly, the two left. In the fight, Matt demanded to know why Kalask kept killing Mais, and discovered that Kalask had once been a hero, in love with his world's Mai. Her death at the hands of one of his enemies broke him, and drove him to test the heroes of other realities--if they couldn't protect everything, they weren't real heroes, in his mind. He also killed every Mai he found. Swearing to avenge all the Mais Kalask had killed, Matt used the Pegasus Summoner. However, Bounty and Kalask were too much for him. Just in the nick of time, Takuya and Mai returned, this time with Kyubi. The living Zord was able to rip open a portal to send them all back to the Prime Reality. The team fought off a giant-sized Bounty, and when Kalask came after Mai again, Matt turned his rules back on him. She was now part of their world, and he'd have to go through them to get her. After the battle, Matt explained who he really was to Mai, though he still felt almost as if his Mai had come back to life. She saw their finding each other after losing each other as a kind of destiny, and they kindled a relationship. Matt also brought her to her Prime counterpart's parents. After a battle with Emeralde that seemed to destroy her, Matt decided to use some new scanning technology to find out for sure. As it turned out, she hadn't been killed, more likely swept away by the nearby river. He and the half of the team looking for Emeralde followed the trail, encountering ScourgeHounds on the way. Matt tried to help Mai adjust, asking the others not to call her "New Mai." Later, he was talking to Anya about opening up more, when a noise from the Rec Room got their attention. Takuya's evil twin, Koji, was attacking Mai, and he'd already kidnapped Wendy. Matt jumped in at once, only to get blasted with dangerous amounts of dark magic and collapse. Takuya and Wendy returned in time to save him, and after a brief rest on his suggestion, the Twins joined the fight. At that night's Halloween party, Jeremy, Cindy and Matt performed the musical number they'd been scheming about, to everyone's amazement. When the Rangers were abducted, Matt helped reconfigure the Reality Viewer to rescue them, and was more pleased than anyone when Mai devised a way to help. When Hawk and Angel went on a seeming rampage, only for an Akra Queen-possessed Wendy to bust out a new upgrade, Matt's insistence that Wendy hadn't been working on one helped unravel the Queen's deception. Matt joined the others and the Hourglass Rangers in pursuing the Queen. When the team was scattered into time and space, Matt wound up along with Wendy, Takuya, and Garfield in a near-future version of Reality Sigma, where they were quickly attacked by Grinders who knew exactly who he and his sister were. Though almost overwhelmed, they were joined by Jane Mitchell before escaping the robots. It didn't last. They were attacked again, this time by two of the Akra Queen's clones, and a future version of Venja. With help from Wendy and Jane, Matt was able to destroy the Silver Zeo Ranger using the Techno Thrust, but he was unable to do anything to prevent Jane from being murdered by Venja, and watched as his sister mourned the loss of her friend. Throughout the ordeal, Matt repeatedly kept his sister from pounding Garfield, who had a clear prejudice against Hybrids. Matt later noted that some details of their reality's history were fuzzy around the time of the Venjix takeover. During the final push against the Queen, Matt was astounded that his sister, of all people, could have forgotten building new powers or a new Megazord. Along with the others, he donned the Pegasus Armor to take on the Queen's clones before the two teams annihilated the Akra Queen once and for all. Afterwards, Matt was fine with having his memories of Hourglass erased, but with Wendy somehow managing to quickly regain her's, it's likely Matt retained his as well. Personality Matt is brilliant and snarky, but unlike his sister, more quietly intense, having learned to suppress his emotional responses out of a fear of hurting others. This has made him someone closed-off, avoiding others in spite of feeling lonely, but his relationship with Mai is helping him to open up--and bringing out his dry sense of humor. He was original somewhat distrustful of the newer Rangers, taking over a situation when he felt they weren't qualified, though as they've grown more experienced, he's come to trust them. Talents and Abilities Matt, as a Venjix Hybrid, is incredibly intelligent, with strong combat skills to boot. He is a skilled inventor and weapons designer. His nanites give him superhuman strength, speed, stamina and healing abilities. However, his vital functions are completely reliant on his nanites; losing too many would be fatal. As a side effect, he is far more vulnerable to magic than the fully human Cyber V Rangers. Arsenal Cyber Blue= *Cyber Op *Data Ray *Data Blade *Cyber Cycle (not used) *MortarTread (not used) *CV Transport (used after power loss) |-| Techno Purple= *Techno Op *Techno Grapple (Stoic Shock, Techno Firestorm) **Melee Mode/Baton (T-Slash Alpha, One Sword Style: Crescent Slash) *Techno Roverzord *Code Rover *Techno Flyer *Pegasus Summoner **Pegasus Smasher (Galloping Slash) **Pegasus Blaster *Pegasuszord **Equis-Wing Megazord **Equis Cannon **Equis Crusher Appearance Matt is Caucasian, with neatly combed brown hair. Category:Power Rangers Cyber V Category:Purple Rangers Category:Male